Sons of Freedom
by ladyofzen
Summary: Ace's image came back to her mind. Gold Roger's son. She had to admit that she was shocked when Dad told her the news... She briefly noticed that he didn't carry his father's name before being captured by his enticing black eyes. (AcexOC, Warnings: Lemon! Violence in future chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Piece** , Ace and all his others characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda. **I do own my OC**.

Prologue.

Ace reached Moby Dick' s deck, where all the Commanders were reunited, wondering why they demanded his presence. A month has passed since he joined the Strongest Man ofe the World's crew, known as Whitebeard. Ace approached his news brothers, as they like to call themselves. He would never expected of feeling so happy and free. Not under the flag of another captain, at least, but Edward Newgate was much more. He accepted him like a son, despite he tried to kill him many times.  
-Ehi Ace!- Leo, one of the Commanders called him.  
-Kid- Izou greeted him.  
-What's happening?-  
-The First Mate is back. We wanted you to meet her.  
-I thought Marco was the First Mate.  
.He was, before Dad assigned Laetha., the ex Second Division's Commander- Leo answered.  
-You have to meet the First Mate.- said Izou. Wait, she? The First Mate was a woman? His mind associated the very feminine name with another version of the trans Commander, a picture that Ace vehemently banished from his mind.  
-Laetha yoi!- heard Marco exclaiming not far from them and what he saw made almost stop his heartbeat.  
Tha person that came out of Whitebeard's room was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And speaking of women, he'd seen plenty, with and without clothes, in those two years.  
-Marco!- Her beautiful green water eyes embedded in an angelic face, shone with joy as she greeted Marco with a warm embrace, with a smile that would have made every man melt.  
-Ehi lad, close that mouth of yours or you'll start drooling on the floor- he shook himself hearing Leo's mocking tone, which chuckled and smacked him on his shoulder.  
-I told you.- Izou said to him enjoying his embarassement when he realized that he was staring at her like a fifteen that hadn't never seen a woman in his life.  
-I wasn't- but he hadn't time to finish his attempt of defending himself, because Leo dragged him towards them.  
-Welcome back- said Marco after he loose the embrace. The woman turned toward Izou.  
-Izou-  
-Come here beauty! Let your favourite brother hug you!- Izou hug her with equal fervour. Her long brown hair tied up into a low ponytail, fell down one side of her body fluently, covering one breast, till her waistline. The dark blue jumpsuit she was wearing was making an awful tantalizing contrast with the purity of her face: it wrapped her upper body, her hips and falling looser on her legs, marking the contours of her slender thighs, leaving her back naked.  
-Let me introduce you the new recruit.- sadi Leo after greeting her in a too affectionate way, in his opinion, averting his eyes forcefully from her naked back.  
-Ace this is Vicecaptain Laetha.- his eyes were attracted to hers like magnets, as she scanned him with a more serious expression.  
-Portgas D. Ace, it's my pleasure.- he shook her hand bowing slightly like he was used to. He had to ignore the improper twinge of desire that felt when the skin of their hands touched, noticing it was much colder than his.  
-Dad told me about you.- she said then in a calm and friendly voice.  
-Really?- he asked sincerely curious.  
-Yes, you must have affected him-  
-Indeed! You should've seen how much he was amused at his atempts of killing him.i didn't hear him laughing like that for years.- said Thatch. Ace semt him a stare that could have turned him to ashes, surely. When Laetha smiled amused at Thatch's story, Ace's attention focused on her again. She was having fun of him too, but instead of irritating him like Thatch, it had another effect on him completely.  
-Doesn't see all days someone that try to kill for an entire week the Strongest Man in the World and stay alive. I wish I was there.- Her amused look was definitely endearing.  
-Many things are changed from then. It's an honour for me to be part of his crew.-  
Her green eyes turned serious at his statement.  
-Well said boy!- said Izou.  
-I'd say it's time to celebrate!- declared Vista out loud, gaining a scream of approval from the others Commanders and from the men.  
-Yes dear, from how long you don't eat decently? You lost weight.- asked Izou scanning her from head to toe.  
Laetha gave him a wonderful enthusiastic smile -From a life.-  
As celebrations began, Izou and Marco dragged her away.  
-I think that first you need a cold shower, you're burning.- Leo teased him, putting a hand on his shoulder in a mocking manner. Ace glared at him.  
-I'm a Logia, it's my normal temperature-  
-I don't believe you- Leo continued, making Ace's irritation soar.  
-There's nothing bad in it. She had a similar effect on me too, the first time I saw her. Although not on your levels-  
-Shut up!- he blurted, but in his mind he was still wondering what the hell just happened to him.  
-


	2. Home (part 1)

Laetha let herself fall on the bed of her quarters with a pleasured sigh.  
She missed her room, and Moby Dick. The way back seemed endless to her, she was happy of seeing the guys again. And hearing Dad's laughter. She would make report tomorrow morning, she woldn't be able to write even a line in that moment. Besides it would be impolite not to go to the party they organized for her.  
Suddenly, Ace's image came back in her mind. Gold Roger's son..She had to admit that she was shocked when Dad told her the news, as well as she was when she met him, but for others reasons. She didn't expect to find herself facing the noticeably handsome man she had before her eyes. She 'd briefly noticed that he didn't carry his father's name before being captured by his enticing black eyes. And his incredibly warm hand when she touched it. It wasn't the first time that she saw an attractive man , since there were many on the crew.  
'' But not attractive like _him_ '' observed her mind.  
''Ok maybe not like him, so?''  
She'd never fallen victim of someone's charm. She snorted at those strange thoughts.  
It must've been the tiredness along with the happiness to be home again that made her more sensible. Her pirate life didn't allow her to think about men, she hadn't the time, but she was a woman, afterall. She had female hormones too. She half-laughed to herself: she remained shocked because sometimes she remembered to be a woman when she saw almost everyday very shocking things which didn't affect her at all.. She decided to wash away those thoughts with a shower before going to the party.

When she came up on the deck the party was already started, she reached the table where all the commanders were reunited, not far from where Whitebeard was seated.  
-You better eat or you'll not find anything.- said Izou referring to the not exactly small stomachs of his comrades.  
-If you' re speaking of Marco and Thatch I totally agree-said Leo earning outraged looks from the two.  
-Looks who talks, the bottomless pit! Isn'that the twentieth skewer, is it?!- Thatcht retorted.  
-Indeed, as if we didn't see you!- said Marco annoyed.  
-There's no need accusing each other, you're all a bunch of pigs.- declared Izou with implied distaste. Laetha can't hold the laugh at their unhappy and defiinitely funny faces.  
-Ehi don't tell me that you're on his side!-  
-Of course not.- she answered Marco, her look saying all the contrary.  
-Come on Vice! You can't team up with that viper dressed like a trans!-  
-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!- yelled Izou glaring at Leo, drawing others' attention and engaging a fight with him.  
-Say it again if you dare!-  
-You think you scare me?!-  
Laetha began to eat her dinner deciding to ignore them, since they had the decency of fighting away from the table.  
-AHAHAHAHA! I bet on Izou.- declared Whitebeard waving a bunch of berries in his hand.  
-Dad! You're making bets too?!- said one of the Commanders with a shocked tone.  
-I don't see why not since you idiots keep betting on the most stupid thinghs. D'YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT?-  
-N-nothing- he answered, not wanting to attract Captain's wrath on him.

-Did you found them got worse?-  
She turned around and smiled to Jane, the doctor of she ship, which sat next to her with a mug of rum in one hand. Her sagacious blue eyes watched apathetically the scene in front of her, probably because she had seen similar in the past millions of times.  
-Not much, didn't know Dad actually makes bets, he usually gets angry seeing the guys doing it.-  
-Ah.. Getting in the Old Man's head is like trying to count the liters of water in the ocean.-  
-It' nice to see you- she said to her with sincere affection. She was like a sister to her, phisically her complete opposite: she had straight ash blond hairs, sensual but sever facial features, with a voluptuous body in her sixth feet of height. She was barely five and fitfty-four feet.  
-You missed us. I've been really bored without you.-  
-I can imagine-the hint of sarcasm in her voice didn't miss to her firend.  
-I had to make up for it a lot-  
Laetha rolled her eyes at her sly reference. Knowing her she knew she wasn't joking.  
-May I know who's the lucky one this time?-  
-No, you can't-  
Laetha looked at her perplexed at first, and shocked next. -Is he one of the crew?- she asked suspiciously. Jane didn't answer and then sipped her drink casually.  
-Jane, do you want to get yourself in trouble? You know it's-  
-It's forbidden, I know-  
-But you're not worried about it at all, from what I see-  
-Because I didn't say he is one of the crew, you did-  
Laetha shook her head with exasperation. It was wiser to leave it be, she was a grown woman, afterall. In her periferic vision she noticed a half-naked form. It was Ace: he was seated with those that she deduced should be the ex members of his crew. He was yet known as Fire Fist Ace before he became part of their crew He had made for himself a vertiginously high bounty in a short time. He was always son of _that_ pirate. She averted her gaze from him and decided to order a drink.  
-Jake one for me, please-  
-Here, Vice- the barman served her with a warm smile.  
-Did you see the new entry?- Jane's rather malicious voice didn't promise nothing good. She probably had noticed she was watching him.  
-Yes, I've already met Ace- she said showing indifference to make her give up.  
-He is sexy, isn't he?-  
Laetha coughed after sipping her drink.  
-Ehi it wasn't just me this time, everyone says that. Did you look at him properly? If it was for me I've already dragged him into my room and-  
-OK I get it. No need to go into any details- Laetha interrupped her just in time to avoid hearing some scandalous thing by her. She didn't know why hearing her comments about Ace embarrassed her so much.  
-You're so chaste- Jane chuckled, -You'd never seem the First Mate of the Strongest Man in the world'crew-  
-That's the purpose Jane- she arched her eyebrows eloquently.  
-Yeah, I forgot the secret agent with superpowers story-  
Laetha laughed -You said that-  
Suddenly her head began throbbing, she felt exausted and couldn't tolerate all that noise.  
-I think I'll go to bed-  
-Go darling. You look tired- Jane nodded with sympathy.  
-See you tomorrow- she waved off.  
Before heading to her quarters, she decided to make a stop to the upper deck. A bit of fresh air under the starry sky couldn't hurt.  
She reached her favourite spot and with surprise she spotted someone seated on the railing. He was shirtless and wore black pants. It was Ace.


	3. Home (part 2)

Hearing her footsteps he turned around and for the second time that day Laetha stared into his black eyes. A chill run down her spine when he recognized her, then he greeted her with an irresistible smile.  
-Good evening Vice-  
-Ace, why you're not at the party?-  
-I needed some fresh air. The party is for you, I can ask you the same thing.-  
Laetha half-smiled as she leaned on the railing, staring at the dancing lights of the ship on the ocean' s surface.  
-I'm only the excuse to don't know them well yet-  
-I've already an idea- he said chuckling. He got off the railing leaning with his back and elbows and raised his head to the starry sky. Laetha glanced at his perfect abs and biceps contracting when he moved. She decided it was far better talking.  
-So you're a Logia-  
Hearing the genuine curiosity in her voice Ace turned his hand into a flame. -I am. I ate the Mera Mera Fruit two years ago- he explained with a cocky half-grin. _And sexy_ added her inner voice, which she ignored, as she arched her eyebrows amused by his evident pride for his powers.  
-Dad says tha yo have hidden potential- she said to him with a veiled challenge tone, causing another grin from him.  
-I'm honored, I'll prove it to him.- he answered with honestly and determination.  
Whitebeard had conquered him too.

Ace turned to look at the ocean. He prefered it to than looking at the beautiful temptation near him. Since when she arrived he couldn't have done other than thinking how good would have been sinking his teeth in those delicious lips, full and perfectly shapely with her face.. And the jumpsuit she was wearing was a damned distraction: it was pale gray, it wrapped her body tightly, leaving her hips uncovered. A thin line of fabric jointed the upper part of the jumpsuit with the lower, covering only the center of her abdomen.  
He hoped she didn't noticed the burning look he couldn't help but give her whe he saw her. When she smiled at him a moment ago and watched amazed his hand on fire, he felt euphoric. It wasn't normal. She was the most powerful member of the crew, apart from Whitebeard,he he himself had felt her power when he shook her hand. Then why he didn't feel subjection as the other men, but pure attraction towards her?  
A familiar numbness to the head brought him back to present, he heard her melodious voice saying his name and the last thing he thought before everything went black, was that he could hear her saying it forever.

-Ace?- she called him surprised after seeing the man suddenly falling to the ground.  
-What's happening to you?- she knelt at his side thinking that he lost his senses, but when she heard his deep breathe, she realized he has fallen asleep.  
Laetha then looked at his manly features, his face completely relaxed, and she noticed the freckles that covered his nose and cheekbones. She never found freckles in a man attractive, but they really were on him: they gave him a boyish and sexy air at the same time. She felt the impulse of running her fingers through his thick raven hairs, being shocked by her own thoughts soon after.  
She then saw his eyelids fluttering and Ace opened his eyes, giving her a confused stare as he made a guttural sound that did very pleasant thinghs to her ears.  
-You fell asleep suddenly- she explained.  
-Ah- he said as he suddenly had realized something. -Sorry, it happens to me sometimes, mostly after eating or drinking alcohol.-  
Now it was her turn to be confused, but she understood what he was talking about all of a sudden.  
-Do you suffer of narcolepsy?-  
-Yes- he answered with a slightly annoied tone.  
Laetha bursted to laughing. Ace watched her surprised probably not expecting such reaction from her.  
-S-sorry you caught me by surprise.- she managed to say when she stopped laughing. Who would ever said that the infamous Fire Fist Ace was narcoleptic?-  
-No problem- he answered half-smiling.  
In that moment Laetha realized how much close they were, Ace still seated on the ground and she knelt next to him. His body radiated an unnatural heat, it was as if his gaze were burning her skin and she felt her cheeks grew hotter. She had to get up to put some distance between them but it was as if she wasn't able to move away from there.  
She couldn't act like that with one her subordinate, expecially with the newcomer.. She didn't know anything about him.  
-Do you still want to kill Dad?- she asked him without knowing why.  
Ace frowned remaining silent for a moment.  
-I'd give my life for him, if it was necessary-  
She searched any sign of lie on his face but found no one.  
-Good- she sighed while getting up. -If he asked you to join the crew he should have seen something in you. He rarely does it-  
She crossed his deep eyes one last time before heading to the stairs, walking away from him the air suddenly seemed to her much colder than before. 


End file.
